


Girl Talk

by pepperimps01



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Kissing, Mentions of Sex, mentions of masturbation (not described but still), teen sex talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperimps01/pseuds/pepperimps01
Summary: Rose and her friends discuss boys in the girl's dorms. Rose is less than thrilled.





	Girl Talk

After their first meeting at the library, Rose and Frankie spent time more frequently. Rose realized they share more classes than she initially thought, and they would frequently be partners for projects. Sometimes they would stay up late in the girls dormitory, studying or just giggling uncontrollably for hours. 

One evening, they were doing just that with the other girls, surrounded by dozens of sweets. Frankie didn't know the girls terribly well, but she recognized Holly Price, Olivia Wolpert and Ciara Thomas from her classes. They were all friends with Rose, and she got along with them nicely. 

"So I'm sure you heard about Nick Wood." Olivia chirped, whilst braiding Holly's strawberry blond hair into two plaits.

"Whotcha hear?" Ciara asked in her thick Irish accent. "Were you listenin' to th' boys dorms again?" 

"Nope!" Holly quipped. "I heard it too. Apparently he's got a new girlfriend." 

"That's hardly news." Rose scoffed. "He gets one every two months or so." 

"It's Amelia Huang." Olivia finished, a sly smirk on her lips. 

"No way!" Frankie gasped. "Shut up! She's way way way out of his league. She's gorgeous! And the Ravenclaw prefect!" 

Rose shrugged, rolling her eyes. "She's okay I guess. I think my cousin has a crush on her." 

"Which one? Albus?" Holly asked. 

"Albus hardly talks to me." Rose said, grabbing a handful of chocolate flies from Ciara's bag. "It's James. I've heard him chat to his mates about her with the extendable ears my dad gave me." 

"Ooh, can we use them, Rosie?" Frankie begged, nibbling on a bertie boxes every flavor bean, before promptly spitting it out. "Ugh, vomit flavor." She gagged. "Last time I try that." 

"No, I feel bad every time I do it." Rose mumbled. "It isn't our business anyway." 

"Oh come on Rose." Holly said. "It'll be fun!" 

"We should probably head to sleep..." Rose said, but the pleading eyes of her friends won her over. "Fine, fine!" She pulled them out from under her bed. "Can't believe I lost to peer pressure." 

She unfolded them neatly, and trailed them under the door towards the boys dormitory. She gathered the girls over to listen carefully, and to be very quiet. 

Silence. There was nothing except for the odd snore. It couldn't be that late, could it? Before she gave up, she heard a muffled noise and turned up the volume. 

It was a loud, uncomfortably long moan that Rose unfortunately recognized too well as the voice of James Potter. She gasped in horror, fumbled with the ear and dropped it on the ground, blushing madly. 

"What's he doing?" Frankie innocently asked. 

"NothingnothingnOTHING!" Rose squeaked, pulling the extendable ear back. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh Lord. What the fuck. Oh god, that's disgusting. Ew ew...ew!" 

"He was /wanking/ to Millie Huang!" Ciara cackled, collapsing onto her bed in fits of laughter. Holly, Rose and Olivia quickly shushed her. 

"Couldn't even bother to use a silencing charm, stupid bloke." Holly snickered. 

"Let's please never mention that we just heard my cousin doing unspeakable acts." Rose said dryly, shaking her head miserably. 

"Deal." Olivia grumbled. 

"I need to cleanse out me ears." Ciara added. "Let's talk about sometin' else? Any ideas?" 

"How about that Holly couldn't stop staring at Henry Bones' arse during DADA?" Olivia chirped. 

"Wh- no I wasn't!" Holly sputtered, crossing her arms. 

"You know he's a fifth year, right? Didn't think you were into older men~" Frankie purred. "I don't blame you. He's...wow."

"Henry 'Rarely Wears a Shirt' Bones?" Rose tilted her head. "Hufflepuff? Big arms?" 

"Yup. That's him." Holly sighed dreamily. "He's the perfect man." 

"He's cute, but not as handsome as Mark Robinson. He may look a little grumpy, but there's something about him that turns me on." Olivia said. "Bad boys, y'know? Speaking of which, Rosie, don't you fancy Voldemort's son?" 

Rose shot up, glaring daggers at the girl. "No I do not! You- him- ugh!" She could feel her cheeks burning up. "He's immature and clueless, not to mention he's a bad influence on my cousin!" 

"Rose, calm down..." Frankie said, her voice soft. "She was just teasing." 

"I will not calm down, with these false, and downright moronic accusations about my non existent love life! Scorpius Malfoy and I will never, ever, get together. I would rather snog a basilisk over him. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to bed before either of you figure out another clever idea to embarrass me! Good night." Rose flicked her wand a little aggressively. "Muffliato!" She hissed, and slumped under the covers.  
Even though the whispers were muffled now, she could still hear the judgement buzzing through her ears like swarming, gossiping wasps with hair extensions and fake nails. She loved her friends, truly, but sometimes they drove her nuts.  
It took a while, but eventually she dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to really love Rose, and I think I'm getting an idea about how Frankie is as a character. Before you guys ask, Ciara is the daughter of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. She also has a sister Maeve, and a brother Aidan. Olivia is the daughter of Nigel from the movies and Holly is just a random OC. Amelia Huang is the daughter of Cho Chang and an unnamed muggle.  
Henry is also the son of Susan Bones but idk he's not really important, don't plan on doing anything with him.  
Hope you enjoy!


End file.
